Game of Life
by Ehani
Summary: Quidditch, pranks, and just the everyday drama of teenage life as Fred, George and their friends make their way through Hogwarts


A/N: For the sake of this story I've changed a few things in cannon. The most noticeable is the fact that I've changed Oliver Wood's age. He is now the same age as the twins. Sorry if you don't like this but it works better. Another thing is that I'm pretty sure that Katie Bell is a year younger than the twins though it never actually says that and I could be wrong. In this story she's their age as well. Again sorry if this upsets anyone. If there is anything I've missed feel free to point it out. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated since this is my first story to post. I know that it's been done a lot but oh well. Everyone starts somewhere. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Chapter One: Dare to Dream

_"We're still young and in love_

_And we just belive _

_We can be strong and do anything _

_If we dare to dream"_

"Alicia!"  
  
"Katie!" Half of the people on the platform turned and watched as the two friends embraced.  
  
"You'd think they hadn't just seen each other last week," Angelina drawled.  
  
"Well it's good to see you too," Katie stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"Oh that's real grown-up. And to think that you're going into 5th year," the last of the group, Taya, remarked.  
  
Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Taya Branwen were currently standing in the middle of Platform 9¾ getting a lot of strange looks.  
  
"We should move," Taya said as yet another person bumped into her. Her owl, Ally-oop, squawked indignantly.  
  
"Let's go find a compartment," Alicia suggested.  
  
"Have any of you seen the twins and friends?" Katie asked as she peered around the station?  
  
"Nope, but I'm sure we'll know when they show up."  
  
"Everybody knows when they show up," Angelina snorted as they stored their trunks on the train and began their search for an empty compartment.  
  
"So did you guys hear who the new DADA teacher was?" Katie asked as they made their way through the train.  
  
"I heard that they were..." Angelina trailed off as they passed through another compartment, "Great, just what we need." None other than Flint and his group occupied the compartment they had just entered.  
  
"Ladies, so good to see you. I trust you had a good vacation?" Flint inquired as he lounged against the door that led to the next compartment.  
  
"I trust you didn't," Taya replied coldly, "Get out of the way Flint."  
  
"Or what?" He smirked as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "I see you've filled out nicely over the summer." He took a step towards her, "We should get together sometime, you know, just you and me."  
  
"I'd rather date a pig. Besides, I have a boyfriend, Flint." "Not that there's much difference," someone muttered from behind her. Taya whirled around and glared at Bole, the one who'd spoken. From behind Taya, Flint stepped towards her and put his hand on her waist.  
  
"Get away from me!" Taya snarled as she tried to jerk out of his grasp. He tightened his hold, laying his other hand on the opposite side of her waist. "Let GO, Flint!" Taya's voice was tinged with fear now.  
  
"Let go of her now, or we'll have to use force," Alicia replied calmly.  
  
"Give it your best shot," Montague, another of Flint's friends, sneered. Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Alicia had her wand raised and was pointing it at Flint,  
  
"Stupefy!" Flint fell to the floor unconscious. As one the other three in the room moved towards the girls.  
  
"Stupefy!" Three voices shouted. The remaining harassers fell to the ground.  
  
"Come on," Katie steered the unmoving Taya out of the compartment. They made their way towards the back of the train, passing plenty of empty compartments but wanting to get as far away from Flint and his cronies as possible. They stopped at a compartment near the end of the train and sat down.  
  
"You can't let him get to you Tay. You know how he is," Katie put a comforting hand on Taya's shoulder.  
  
"I know. But, why me?" Taya moaned.  
  
"You mean, why us? You're not the only one getting harassed here," Alicia replied. Taya looked startled,  
  
"I know...that's not... I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know you didn't. I'm sorry. It's just," Alicia sighed, "We're all fed up with them."  
  
"Katie's right though, we shouldn't let them get to us. They're just a bunch of crude, conceited, evil-"  
  
"Well, I never knew you felt that way about us, Angel," Fred observed from the doorway. Angelina rolled her eyes then grinned,  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well as long as we're being honest about our feelings, maybe I should tell you how I really feel." "Actually, I'd rather you didn't," Angelina laughed as she hugged him, "Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Ignore us, I see how it is," came a voice from outside the compartment.  
  
"OY, Fred, get out of the way!" George shoved his twin to the side and walked into the compartment followed by Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan. After exchanging greetings and hugs, the guys made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Hey, did you girls hear? Apparently Flint and his groupies were found stunned towards the front of the train." Oliver grinned, "Pity he recovered. Wouldn't say who did it though. Think he was embarrassed."  
  
"I'd like to congratulate whoever it was. Took out all four of them. Bloody brilliant if you ask me," Fred chuckled at the thought of a stunned Flint.  
  
"Thank you," Alicia replied.  
  
"It was you?" The guys gawked at her.  
  
"And Angel and Katie."  
  
"Why? Not that I mind," Lee added hastily, "But I figure you didn't just suddenly decide to stun Flint for the hell of it."  
  
"He was in our way." They waited for her to elaborate but she didn't say anymore.  
  
"Where were you while this was going on?" Oliver directed his question at Taya.  
  
"So," Katie asked hurriedly, "How was you guys summer?" There was a chorus of goods and fines as everyone settled themselves in for the ride back to Hogwarts.  
  
Taya was jolted out of her sleep as the train hit a particularly nasty bump. She glanced idly around the compartment at her friends. Alicia and Katie were trying to beat Fred at wizard chess and were failing miserably by the looks of it. Oliver was bent over a piece of parchment scribbling away with a quill. Taya guessed he was either coming up with new Quidditch plays or finishing his homework. She figured it was probably the latter seeing as every now and then Angelina would glance over from her game of Exploding Snap that she was playing with Lee and point at something as if to correct it. So lost in thought, Taya didn't realize she had company until she glanced up to see George sitting across from her, regarding her with a look she didn't think she'd ever seen him wear before.  
  
"What?" Taya inquired lightly. His gaze was intense and unsettling. It was as if he was staring right through her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking," A wistful look appeared in his eyes but was gone so fast Taylor thought she imagined it.  
  
"About what?" Taya inquired, ever curious about his gaze.  
  
"Nothing important," George said vaguely.  
  
"I don't know. It looked pretty important. I don't think I've ever seen you look that serious," she teased. George looked at her for a moment. When he spoke again his words were sharp,  
  
"I know how to be serious. My life's not all just fun and games." Taya looked taken aback and more than a little shocked.  
  
"I...Th...that's not what I meant."  
  
"Isn't it? I mean I am a prankster. No one ever expects me to be serious or to have a decent conversation without cracking a joke," his words still had an edge, but mostly he just sounded fed up. Like he was tired of doing something over and over and not getting a different result.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't serious. I just..." Taya trailed off looking desperate, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No," George shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I know you didn't mean to imply anything. Forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you forgive me first."  
  
"Always," George whispered as he engulfed her in a hug. Abruptly the Hogwarts express came to a stop.  
  
"We can't be there yet," Lee said as he got up to peer out the window.  
  
All of a sudden the lights went out and a deadly cold swept over the room. There were screams from other compartments and muffled shrieks from the girls in their own as well. Taya and George made their way over to where the rest of their group was sitting. George still had an arm wrapped protectively around her.  
  
"Ow..."someone hissed as Taya accidentally stepped on their foot.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. She and George tried carefully not to step on anyone else as they found seats.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" Katie asked. There was a loud bang that made everyone jump.  
  
"Sorry," There was a sheepish grin on Lee's face though no one could see it in the darkness. He had accidentally blown up the Exploding Snap cards.  
  
"I win," Angelina's voice was strained as she tried to make it sound carefree. Fred laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lumos." A light flared, blinding them briefly. When they could see again Alicia had her wand out.  
  
"Ruddy brilliant! I knew there was a reason you were a prefect," Fred said as he clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Good, light. Now I can finish my essay," Oliver muttered as he began writing again.  
  
"Bloody hell, Oliver. Is that essay all you can think about after what just happened?" George questioned.  
  
"Of course not, I just don't fancy handing an incomplete essay in to Professor McGonagall. She's almost as bad as Snape when it comes to incomplete work. Besides, it's not like we can do anything else."  
  
"He's got a point," Lee said as he continued to try and charm back on his eyebrows that had been singed off when he exploded the cards. He had succeeded in charming half of one back on and growing a very fine mustache. Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Hold this," She shoved her still lighted wand into his hands.  
  
"Watch it!" Lee swore as the wand burned his hand.  
  
"Sorry," Not that she looked the least bit sorry as she smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Hmph!" He tried to glare at her but he just succeeded in looking like a villain that had just been caught in one of those Muggle movies.  
  
"Calvus!" The mustache disappeared along with the half an eyebrow, "Exubero!" His eyebrows reappeared.  
  
"I don't know what I'd without you Lish!" Lee grinned and admired his eyebrows in the mirror. "I don't know," Katie commented offhandedly, "I kind of liked the mustache." Lee glanced over at her. Katie met his gaze and did her best to look serious but after a moment she began to giggle. Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've been hanging around us to long."  
  
"I have no arguments there," Katie grinned as Oliver hit her playfully on the shoulder showing that he'd been paying at least some attention to the conversation. Suddenly, the door to the compartment flew open and a terrified looking Malfoy came stumbling in.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Did you finally look in the mirror?" Angelina sneered. Malfoy looked at them but instead of making one of his usual comebacks he turned and bolted out of the compartment.  
  
"That was...different," Alicia commented.  
  
"I'll say. He didn't even insult any of us." Before they could ponder it any further Alicia's wand went out and the door to the compartment swung open yet again. There were gasps and small screams all around as they eight friends saw what was standing...floating in the doorway. The room was overcome with an eerie coldness. Taya let out a strangled sort of choke. Just as suddenly as it entered it turned and left again. After a minute of silence Fred lit his wand.  
  
"W...what was that?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"A Dementor."  
  
"They guard Azkaban." The twins looked pale as the spoke.  
  
"What's it doing here?"  
  
"Sirius Black." Oliver spoke up.  
  
"Why would Sirius Black be on the Hogwarts Express? I mean, you know, if I were a convicted murderer on the run I'd hide out somewhere a little less populated," Lee's attempt to lighten the mood was rewarded with a few half hearted smiles.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Lee?" Oliver asked amusedly.  
  
"Harry!" Fred said suddenly.  
  
"Uh...no, I'm Oliver."  
  
"No! Harry! That's why the Dementors were here!" George replied catching on.  
  
"They want Harry? As in Potter? Is he all right? Is he in trouble? Is still going to be able to play Quidditch?"  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"What? I asked if he was ok," Oliver winced as he rubbed his arm where Katie had hit him, "That hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to."  
  
"No, yes, as far we know, probably, and I bloody well hope so," Fred responded calmly.  
  
"Ok. I'm confused."  
  
"You usually are." Oliver glared at Katie, "But really, I am too. Why would the dementors want Harry?"  
  
"They don't want Harry. Black does. And since Harry's here..." George started.  
  
"And since Black's after Harry then Black could be here," Fred finished.  
  
"Ok. That's all well and good, but why is Black after Harry?" Angelina inquired.  
  
"No clue. Overheard Dad telling Mum but Percy caught us before they got that far."  
  
"Poor kid. There always seem to be someone, or something, wanting him dead," Angelina shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"I hope this doesn't interfere with his ability to play Quidditch."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about, Oliver?" Katie looked at him. He met her gaze squarely.  
  
"No." She kept looking at him but he didn't elaborate.  
  
"Tay? Lish? Are you two ok?" Angelina was looking concernedly over at the two girls. The lights suddenly flickered on and they had a better view. There were tearstains on both of their cheeks and both were shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." George pulled Taya into hug and rubbed her back soothingly. Lee did the same for Alicia. Their efforts seemed to help because after a few minutes the shivering stopped.  
  
"Th...those things..." Taya lifted her head up to regard her friends. "They make you feel s...so cold."  
  
"Yeah. Shhh, it's ok." George continued to rub her back. Everyone had once again made him or herself comfortable and was looking at the two terrified girls.  
  
"When it came in I thought that I would never be happy again," Katie admitted.  
  
"That's what Dementors do. They suck out the happiness from you. I guess it's how they feed in a way," Fred informed the silent compartment.  
  
"I remembered...everything bad that had ever happened to me. From scraped knees to Flint and h...his hands..." Taya choked on the words.  
  
"Flint's what?" George's voice was laced with fury. Taya didn't seem able to respond so Angelina began to explain.  
  
"Towards the end of last year Flint started to take an...er...liking to Taya. He started asking her out but she kept turning him down. He didn't stop even after she asked him to and he kept turn up where ever she was. Then when Michael asked her out and she said yes he got mad. He...er..." Angelina really didn't want to be telling them this. There was a reason they didn't know about the "Flint incident", as it's come to be called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He threatened her." There was silence that echoed around the room.  
  
"He what?" All four boys practically hissed.  
  
"How exactly did he threaten her?" George asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"He said, and I quote, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Taya did her best to imitate the voice of the Wicked Witch of the West. Angelina, Katie and Alicia giggled. They had seen The Wizard of Oz over the summer while visiting Taya, who was Muggle born. The Twins, Oliver, and Lee looked at her funny. Seeing the looks Taya rolled her eyes,  
  
"He didn't really say that," they were still giving her strange looks, "I was joking."  
  
"This isn't something to joke about. He could have really hurt you," Oliver insisted.  
  
"Well he didn't."  
  
"Then what did he do?" Fred inquired softly.  
  
"He tried to force himself on to me. He underestimated my strength and I got away," Taya replied shortly, "And if it's all the same to everyone, I'd rather not talk about." There was silence that lasted about two seconds before the four young men started talking angrily. They caught things like,  
  
"Flint will pay for that..."  
  
"He is gonna die..."  
  
"New hex..."  
  
"Knock him off his broom..."The girls looked at each other.  
  
"This is why we don't tell them when anything bad happens to us," Taya muttered.  
  
"They're like older brothers," Alicia remarked.  
  
"Yeah, really over protective older brothers," Taya grumbled.  
  
"Aww, they just care about us," Angelina grinned and Taya glared at her, "Ok, so sometimes they care a little to much."  
  
"I'll say," Katie inclined her head to where the guys had their heads together. Snatches of the conversation reached the girls ears.  
  
"...and then Fred will...that new hex...first Quidditch game..."  
  
"You don't think they'll seriously hurt him do you?" Katie asked. Taya shrugged,  
  
"Who cares? Flint deserves whatever he gets."  
  
"I'm worried about them, not Flint. You know they do stupid things when they're mad. Besides, they already hate Flint and they've just been looking for an excuse to do something to him," Katie explained.  
  
"As long as they don't get caught," Taya shrugged.  
  
"I guess..." Katie still looked skeptical. Taya sighed,  
  
"Hey George!" The guys stopped their conversation and George looked over at her questioningly, "Look, what I just told you guys...about what Flint did, don't tell anyone one."  
  
"You know we wouldn't do that."  
  
"I know. And don't do anything about it. It's not your problem."  
  
"Of course it's our problem! You're our friend!" Fred butted in. He paused and considered something, "Say, that's why you hexed him earlier on the train. He tried something again didn't he?" Fred glared angrily. Taya shrugged,  
  
"It's fine. Look, just leave it," her voice was desperate now, "Please."  
  
"Taya..." George started.  
  
"Please. Don't go get yourselves in trouble because of us."  
  
"Us?" Lee asked.  
  
"Er...me." Taya corrected shooting a glance at Alicia. The guys looked at her but didn't comment.  
  
"Alright," George agreed, "But on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If something like this happens again, to any of you, you'll tell us immediately. Got it?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise," Taya sighed.  
  
"All of you?" George looked around. There was a chorus of yeses and promises.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner? It happened last year, right? We shouldn't be finding out about this now," Oliver looked sternly at the girls.  
  
"We..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's just that..." All of the ladies started at the same time. Katie elaborated, "We knew how you would react. And look at you. You did. We didn't want you to worry, besides we don't need protectors," she paused, "Just friends."  
  
"Being your friends gives us an obligation to protect you. It's as natural as playing Quidditch," Oliver hugged Katie.  
  
"Or playing a prank," George added. Taya turned her head to look at him and found herself nose to nose with a grinning redhead. The sarcastic response died on her lips as she looked into his eyes. Instead of the sparkling blue orbs that she usually saw, the sapphire eyes held a deep emotion that scared her. The moment was broken as George looked away and began to plan their first prank of the year. Taya blinked and got herself under control. She shook her head to clear away unwanted thoughts. Alicia caught her eye, and mouthed,  
  
'What was that about?'  
  
Taya shook her head. Honestly, she had no idea. Lucky for her at that moment a voice came over that said they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 5. The girls shooed the boys out so that they could change into their robes and gave them the same courtesy when they were done. They couldn't change the past, just try to make the future all the better because of it.

_"Don't try to stop us, don't tell us we're crazy_

_You're only wasting your breath_

_We're bound and determined to make it all happen_

_It's just a matter of when" Jo Dee Messina, Dare to Dream_


End file.
